Sunlight includes light of different wavelengths. Photoelectric conversion devices made of different materials have different photoelectric conversion efficiencies corresponding to different wavelengths of light. In particular, a photoelectric conversion device used in a solar concentrator assembly only converts light of one wavelength into electrical energy, so the light of other wavelengths is wasted. This causes a low photoelectric conversion efficiency of the solar concentrator assembly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a solar concentrator assembly to overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.